Into the Darkness Eternal
by Skylanthus
Summary: Spectacular Spectacular ended with the collapse of Satine. Christian's inner demon has broken free and taken over...will Christian be able to withstand the temptation of a fresh meal? *Chapter Four up* R/R!
1. Jealousy will drive you mad

Christian turned back to glance Nini lying in the center of the room alone. She was breathing hard from the dance but as she glanced up she caught his eye and smirked coldly. Whipping around with a barely controlled rage he stormed past the gates of the Moulin Rouge and to his garret across the street. The building seemed cold, uninviting as he looked up at it. Around him, splatters of raindrops poured from the seething mass of clouds overhead. It was a perfect setting for him. The rolling of the clouds matched the fury building inside of him.  
  
Yes, he had promised Satine that he would never let jealousy overtake him but the image of her standing at that balcony with that extravagant diamond necklace and the Duke pressing kisses onto the pale cream of her shoulders made his vision burn red. Clenching his fists together he fought to keep from screaming as the rain increased.  
  
A giggle behind him signaled the bohemians returning to the garret for another party. He moved out of the way, into the shadows of the alley next- door as he watched the Argentinean and Nini move into his view first, both chatting about something trivial. Behind them trailed Toulouse and a few dancers, all of them stumbling; laughing at the others tripping. And then Satie and Doc brought up the rear both holding half-full glass of Absinthe and pointing to the air above them.  
  
No doubt the Green Fairy was making her rounds tonight. Christian mentally spat as the group past him into the garret. A pang of hurt hit him as he had half-expected Toulouse to see him. He sighed and pushed off from the wall he had leaned against. Moving back into the street proper, he bumped shoulders with the dark-skinned man that had carried off Satine the first night he had met her.  
  
"Excuse me." Christian muttered, walking onward.  
  
Chocolat made to speak but thought about it and simply turned to head into the garret where the party was already underway.  
  
The street was deserted expect for the occasional Prostitute. These were completely different then the ones Christian had met at the Moulin Rouge. These oozed dirt and disease. Their hair was matted with grime and soot while their clothes, once lustrous were now torn, frayed and soiled.  
  
"How 'bout a night?" one wheezed at him from her corner. She winked and ran a hand over her hips. "Keep a poor lady like me warm, won't cha?"  
  
Christian did his best to keep his face impassive and hurried by. Another girl whistled at him and he ignored her as well.  
  
He walked past abandoned stores, past houses, and past smaller, less vibrant nightclubs.  
  
He walked to escape the pain, betrayal, and rage that seemed to lurk behind him, never letting up.  
  
What seemed like eternity passed when the rain finally stopped, giving the penniless writer a break. His clothes were soaked, his hair plastered to his skull and the papers he had in his pocket were ruined. He didn't care though. Shivering from the cold that now crept into his bones he continued to walk until the archway of Montmatre stood before him, the gateway into the world beyond.  
  
A world where Christian knew he could find someone of better stature than Satine, better than a courtesan who slept with anyone who could pay her price.  
  
"But I love Satine!" he cried into the night.  
  
"Troubles are a bitch aren't they." Crooned a melodic voice from the shadows beside him. He spun to face them and saw nothing. "Love, lust. They're the same thing but one can never tell the difference in the first few weeks. Both consume the soul." The voice continued with a hint of mockery.  
  
"I do not lust for Satine, I love her with my soul." He countered, peering to see if he could make out the person.  
  
"Ah, but does she return that love?" the voice grew stronger and Christian could suddenly make out a dark silhouette, darker than the abyss of the alley.  
  
"Of course she does!" Christian shouted, but doubt like a annoying fly buzzed in the back of his mind.  
  
"Sleeping with another when she knew how much it tears at you?" again the mockery returned. "My dear boy, she's in love with diamonds!"  
  
"You lie." growled Christian. He felt that rage returning and once again the picture of the Duke touching his Satine made the red slowly come back.  
  
A harsh chuckle and then a swirl of fabric. "Do I? Tell me. If she loved you why would she spend the night with another man? She can leave the Moulin anytime. The only thing that keeps her coming to you is that lust. The burning desire that connects you two. Soon it will wear off and then what?" out of the black fog came a cloaked figure. Standing a few inches shorter then he, it made him feel like a child next to it. Confidence and a predatorily aura surrounded it, pouring off of it into the night air.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Christian shouted again, but his doubt was growing stronger and stronger. The Moulin is Satines home, he told himself, She couldn't leave before the opening night, it would destroy everything.  
  
"Don't you? What about that night when she promised to see you and never showed up? What was her excuse then?" the voice started to laugh again and then cut off. A moment passed before it spoke again, this time softness rang in its undertones.  
  
"You shouldn't be alone, she doesn't deserve someone like you." It whispered, coming closer to rest a hand on his shoulder. The other hand moved up to pull back its cloak and revealed a woman who almost rivaled Satines own. Her black hair reflected the weak moonlight that made it to the street. Her eyes were a deep jade and her lips were the color of rich rubies. Her skin was silk, almost translucent in the light.  
  
She moved her head to press her lips onto his earlobe. "You should hurt her the way she's hurting you." she trailed off suggestively and pressed another kiss onto his neck. Christian shivered, not from the cold and made a half-hearted attempt to pull away.  
  
"I couldn't do that to her." he managed.  
  
"Couldn't you? Not even once?" her kisses moved from his neck to his collarbone. "I could offer you everything she can't."  
  
That snapped Christian out of whatever trance he had been in and he shoved the mysterious lady away. "Like what?" he scoffed.  
  
"Wealth, fame, power," with each word she came closer again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The recognition that Shakespeare himself could never achieve." She leaned in again and resumed her kisses. "Love eternal."  
  
By now, her kisses had broken through that thin barrier that contained Christian's grief and rage and he tore her away to stare at her. Her gaze unnerved him; her eyes seemed to bore into his soul; that didn't matter now. What mattered was that he could hurt Satine. "How?"  
  
A sly smile graced her lips and she raised an eyebrow. "Do you want the price?"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Like this." and she lunged at him; lunged at the skin on his throat. Pain shot through his body as double stings bore into his flesh. He tried to scream out but one of her hands had snaked to cover his mouth. He was frozen, knees buckling underneath him and his vision turning black. He felt a pumping in his throat and realized he was going to die. Going to die from a stupid suggestion from a stranger.  
  
Suddenly the pain receded and the hand covering his mouth was removed. He watched as the woman ripped into her wrist before shoving it to his lips and forcing him to drink. The bitter metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and trickled down his throat no matter how hard he tried to spit it back out. Blackness took over his vision and the last thing he remembered was the cackling of his attacker.  
  
"Yes, I'll give you love eternal Christian James." he heard as the world disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He awoke to a great hunger. Opening his eyes he saw that the street had gotten brighter. No longer were the alleys pits of darkness; he could make out the rats scurrying to and from the garbage cans. Above him the clouds had returned, the moon once again covered up by their bulk.  
  
Groaning, he moved to a sitting position and stumbled to stand. He sniffed and the scent of meat wafted around him. A bloodlust consumed his senses and he strode silently to where the smell came from. As he went he noticed the Vampriess from before had vanished, leaving him alone with this new curse.  
  
"Back again, eh?" the whore from before sneered as he neared. She was still alone and was shivering slightly from the cold. A lit cigarette dangled in her left hand and her eyes followed his movement. "So, what will it be?"  
  
Christian paused in front of her and passed a critical eye over her form. She wasn't much, he could tell that. But for now she would have to do. Besides, he'd be doing the world a favor. Allowing a small smile to play over his face he stepped closer and reached out a hand to trace her jaw.  
  
She slapped it back and glared. "Not without paying you don't."  
  
Christian replaced his hand and lowered it to grip her throat. "You'll get your due." He growled hungrily as he yanked her to him and buried his fangs into her neck.  
  
Life giving liquid rushed into his mouth and pleasure washed over him. He sucked until he felt her go limp. He dropped her and stared at her now lifeless body, blood tainting the area around his lips and on her neck. "There, I paid."  
  
And with the demon inside satisfied, he turned his gaze and attention to his garret and left the body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* (A/N): Well, this is my first Moulin Rouge story. I was reading one of Anne Rices' books and my lovely muse kicked me into writing this. Not much, I know but if the feedback is good, there'll be more to come, filled with detail. And don't worry, I am a Christian/Satine diehard fan..I just wanted a new twist on the movie ^_^ 


	2. Heart of the Hunter

The first thing that registered in his mind was the pounding of hammers inside his skull. The pain reverberated through his entire being and he groaned, thinking he had hit the Absinthe a little too hard last night.

"Chwistian?" called Toulouse from outside his door. A quick knock then the lisping dwarf came into his view, clothes disheveled from an all-nighter. "Awe you awake?"

"I'm awake," he groaned, sitting up and wincing as the sunlight hit him. "Could you close the shutters?"

"But it's so nice outside—"

"Do it!" Christian snapped before frowning apologetically. "I'm sorry, Toulouse it's just that I have this huge headache and the light's bothering my eyes."

Toulouse nodded understandingly and went to do as Christian had asked. "I undewstand, Chwistian. You came in wate wast night." He came back to stand at the foot of the bed. "Don't wet the Argentinean get to you…I know Satine woves you, not that Duke."

Christian nodded and reached to rub his temples. "Did Satine ever leave the tower?" no answer from Toulouse. Christian repeated the question again.

But Toulouse wasn't paying attention to the question. He was staring quizzically at Christians' shirt. "Where did you get that?"

"What?" Christian grasped the material and pulled it so he could see.  "Oh…god." A huge dark stain was pooled right underneath his collar.

"Chwistian?"

"I, uh, got it during my walk…I got mugged by a drunk." He explained hastily, hating to lie to his friend but having no choice.

"Awe you awight?"

"A few scratches, nothing to worry about Toulouse. I came back here afterwards and drank…"

Toulouse sniffed and glanced around the apartment but nothing smelled or looked like alcohol had been opened near anything. "Weheawsal stwats in an hour, we'll find out if the Duke awowed us the ending."

Nini's cruel remark stung at Christian for a moment but he brushed it aside and smiled bitterly. "Hopefully, he does."

"I'm sowwy Chwistian." Toulouse said again and Christian nodded before grimacing. "What is it?"

"A headache, if you don't mind Toulouse. I'd like to sleep a bit longer." Toulouse consented and walked to the door. Giving one last look to Christian he smiled with reassurance and went out.

"Damn," Christian cursed as soon as the door clicked shut. He tore the shirt off and threw it against the far wall. Last night was coming back to him. The warning spiced with mockery the Argentinean and Nini danced to, the rage that filled his heart when he looked up and saw the two on the Gothic Towers balcony, the wandering through Monmatres' streets, the mysterious stranger, the pain, the hunger, the kill…he had killed last night. That thought ran through his mind, pleasing one part of it while disgusting another. He threw a glance to the shirt and felt a twinge of hunger run down his throat as his eyes locked onto that horrible stain.

Soon the body would be found he knew that the police, as little as they cared about this area would be on it like flies because of the unusual cause of death.

He shot straight up and went over to the shirt, staring at it for any solutions to his problem to magically appear. "Come on Christian, think!" he placed all focus onto finding a solution, he almost didn't catch the soft footfalls beyond his door.

They belonged to her.

"Come in Satine," he greeted wearily to the door, grabbing the shirt and stuffing it under the mattress. As soon as it was hidden, the door opened and Satine did walk in, befuddled expression upon her face. But it quickly vanished and her eyes hardened softly.

"I'm going to stay with the Duke after opening night." The words were whispered, but Christian heard every syllable like they had been shouted.

"What?"

"The Duke and I talked last night. He said he could make me a star, Christian. You have to understand…he's giving me everything I've ever wanted."

"No, he can't." Christian spat, glaring at her and coming closer. "He can't give you love."

"Christian, please." Satine averted her gaze to the windows and went to them, avoiding the hand Christian reached out with. She made to pull back the shutters.

"Don't do that!" he shouted, grasping her wrist and tossing it away from the wood. "Don't, just…don't."

"Love means nothing to a courtesan, Christian."

"So, you'd rather be a bought whore. Lusted for your body and discarded when you cannot provide the activities you were meant to serve." He sneered, hating the way she visibly cringed with each word. "You'll toy with men's emotions, not caring if one of them does love you."

"I'm choosing the Duke, Christian, that's it. Goodbye." She went to the door and gasped when his hand again wrapped around her wrist. A jolt of coldness shot up from where his skin touched hers and she tried not to meet his eyes when he spoke again.

"There's something else…tell me what's wrong."

"I came to my senses!"

"Tell me!"

"What? You actually believed that I loved you?!" she barked, wrenching free.

He looked shocked but recovered quickly enough. Something inside of him took over and to Satines fear his face changed to look more predatory. His eyes shone with arousal mixed with hunger and they stared at Satine. "No, I forget that a whore like yourself only goes for the diamonds. Nini was right in saying that." He shrugged and then turned partially around. "Thank you for saving the true ending of the play. But I think it should be changed…don't you?"

Satine bit her lips to keep from speaking and pushed her way to the door when she turned around again and glared daggers at his backside. "You'd listen to Nini over me? I told you, if I stay the Moulin Rouge would be closed! You'll be killed…and even if the damned Duke gets me he won't have me for long."

"Meaning another man with more money buys you off? You are a greedy little thing aren't you."

"I'm dying Christian!" as soon as the words left her mouth she collapsed into sobs on the floor. "I'm dying…"

The demon inside vanished for a moment and he instantly rushed to her side. Kneeling, he smoothed her hair from her face and pressed a kiss into her neck, ignoring the hunger rising inside. "Shh, it's alright…"

The sobs racked her body and she shook her head miserably. "No…it isn't." she looked up at him through tear-filled eyes and shook her head again. "I've completely destroyed whatever love we had…the last man to ever touch me will be the Duke and I'll never become the actress Marie said I could be!"

"You didn't…Satine, everything will be just fine."

"Consumption acts quickly in this line of work Christian. It's been getting worse every day."

"We'll find you a doctor then—"

"What's the use? All good doctors are over in America and I won't live til then."

iThere is a way.i Christians mind told himself. iNo, I won't do that to her!i

"Christian?"

"I'm just thinking Satine…" he pressed another kiss onto her shoulder and noticed a bruise forming there. "Did he do that to you?"

"It wasn't anything…I bumped myself last night." Her answer seemed too rushed and rehearsed to him. "Really, Christian."

"Tell me if he did this!"

"Why? So you can go get yourself killed? I don't need you dead!"

"…" Christian made to tell her he already was of the dead but wisely kept his mouth shut. "We have rehearsal soon."

"Don't do anything. Christian, act like you don't love me." Satine reached to cup his face. Tears had turned her eyes red but Christian still thought they pulled his own soul in to meet hers. "Please, it'll save the Moulin Rouge, it will please the Duke, and it will give us the ending we deserve."

Christian nodded in reluctant agreement. Satine was right. Hanging his head, he rose and reached to help her up. As she stood she wrapped herself in his embrace and whispered softly. "Come…what may."

He returned it. "Come what may."

She pulled away; giving him a tender kiss before disappearing into the hallway. Christian stared at the spot, letting the retreating footfalls echo into his mind.

"She's dying…"

"Chwistian?" Toulouse said from the doorway, Christian didn't register.

"Dying…"

"What in eawth awe you tawking about?" Toulouse walked into the room and stared curiously at the writer.

"She's dying!" he threw this one out to Toulouse who frowned until a connection formed in his brain.

"Oh Chwistian, I'm so sorry. Is thewe anything we can do? Take hew to a hospital?" Christian shook his head mournfully. "Thewe's nothing? But…youw wove! It can ovewcome anything!" Toulouse pressed on, tugging at Christian's hand to make the taller man look at him. "Anything…"

iYou could turn her…i Whispered that new voice in his mind. It sounded like a cat purring right before attacking a kill and it scared Christian. "I can't make her become—"

"What?"

iLife eternal with Satine? Isn't that something you've dreamed of? Life eternally filled of love? That's why your Sire promised…i the voice soothed, painting a mental picture. 

It was of him and Satine looking out into a sunset on a large boat cruising the Mediterranean towards Egypt. Her hair shimmered as if gold were woven in with the copper strands and her eyes were filled with laughter. "That could never happen…"

Toulouse now had worry filling his thoughts as he watched his friend going through some sort of internal debate. He knew that the two were meant to be together, but why couldn't every one else? "Chwistian?"

Returning to reality, Christian felt that bloodlust creeping in his body and he mentally shoved it down. Would this be something Satine herself would go through?  "I'm sorry Toulouse, I just need time to think." He went to his shabby closet and pulled out fresh clothes. Shrugging them on, he turned and grabbed the handful of papers that shown the final scene—the proper final scene. "Yes, lets' see if the Duke changed his mind." Brushing past Toulouse, Christian half-strode half-ran to the Moulin.

From his place by the gates, the Argentinean frowned as Christian went by. He watched as Toulouse entered the Moulin and went to fall into step with the dwarf. "So? Did he take my advice?"

"No…"

"He has that look on his face—"

"Darling! What on earth are you doing out here!" came the nasal pitch of Nini's voice.

"Not now, I'm in the middle of something." The Argentinean brushed her hands aside and continued walking with Toulouse.

Nini pouted, that usually got his attention, but this time it didn't. "If it's about Satine I'm going to—"

"Going to what?" Christian cut off from ahead of the Argentinean and Toulouse. He turned and allowed those two to pass before eyeing Nini. "Scream? Swear? Rat on her again?"

Nini was shocked that he could hear her mumbling but quickly threw it off. "So sorry that your fairytale was shattered Romeo…ah!" the hand gripping the base of her neck clamped like iron, making it hard for air. How did he get close so fast?

"You will be sorry Nini." His voice was low and threatening. She looked to his face and saw not the boyish naivety of yesterday but a cold calculating look. His eyes were darkened and a smile danced over his lips before he shoved her to the ground. "Believe me…you will."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**

(A/N) Here's that next part I promised, thanks you reviewers, however being only three! Don't worry, I won't take away that lovable Christian we all know and love.

K-Lie: I love Buffy and Angel to, but I'm more a fan of Spike then of our tormented souled vampie. I'm basing my little bloodsuckers on L.J Smiths' Nightworld. Where there is a demon in them but they have souls as well and fall in love…stuff like that.

Hindi Sad Diamonds: The normal routine Satine/Christian fics are a favorite of mine also. I'm praying this fic can stay with the best of those.


	3. Revelations

A tension like none ever experienced slammed into the air around the stage of the Moulin Rouge as the entrance doors to the outside courtyard swung open with a creak. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway, staring inside with a calculated sneer plastered onto his face. This expression lasted for only a moment until it filtered away into a mask of cool unconcern. Inside, the Duke turned from his newfound Actress and squinted to see the newcomer.  
  
Warner stepped to the left of the Duke and reached to lay a steady hand on the pistol at his waist.  
  
With a smile, the figure took a step inside and watched the people like a cat.  
  
"Christian." Satine breathed, drawing the Duke's attention.  
  
Frowning he turned back to Christian, "Well, so it is my Dear. The Writer has returned." to Warner he lowered his tone. "Make sure the boy will not interfere with my plans for Satine.if he does, kill him."  
  
Warner nodded and eyed the nearing writer with a grin of pure malice. His and relaxed against the cold metal of the gun.  
  
"Duke, have you decided on your ending?" Christian asked, coming to stand just inches away from the mousy man. "Will the scene have to be rewritten or not?"  
  
His ears, however the form of his question, were not tuned onto the Duke's answer but to the arrival of Nini in the doorway behind him. Her footsteps were quickened and she brushed past him, onto the stage itself. Shuddering, she ducked behind the Tango Dancer and pointed to him, whispering fervently into the man's ear.  
  
Watching her, Christian was reminded of a fearful rabbit that had just spotted a hawk in it's vicinity. Even like the animal, Nini was trembling violently each time her eyes landed onto Christians form. Only a bit of her conversation floated to his ears. ".he's changed somehow, I don't know what."  
  
Scoffing, the Argentinean shrugged off her warning and shushed her with a look. He turned back to the interaction between Christian and the Duke.  
  
".and therefore I will allow the play to end the fantasy way of your dreams."  
  
With a glance that showed he already knew that Christian nodded and suggested that rehearsal started now. Surprisingly, all complied.  
  
As Satine climbed the stairs to begin running through the first act, she turned to make eye contact with Christian.but even though she had made him promise to act as if he didn't love her anymore, it hurt when all that reflected in his eyes was emptiness.  
  
**~**  
  
The flames licked at the hem of her cloak, heating the fabric to almost unbearable conditions but the owner shrugged it off and continued on. The bridge over the river of fire seemed to be giving away with each one of her step but again, she shrugged off the thought of death like it was as routine as breathing.  
  
Her head held high, she walked the long route to the huge gothic castle. It's high turret flags fluttered in an unfelt breeze and the guards before the entrance gate were six legged and winged. They nodded politely as she walked past. Inside she paused in the enormous throne room before an onyx throne. "My Lord." she breathed, bowing her head in respect. Doing so caused her hood to fall and she was revealed as the demonness who had come to Christian the mortal night before.  
  
"Well?" the hand that showed was pale and clawed, gripping the edge of the seat. It lifted and waved for the woman to come closer. "Where is he?"  
  
"The new Changeling?" she shrugged. "Most likely getting used to the demon inside of him." her head raised again and she shot a smug look to the Lord. "They are getting stronger with each new Turning. Soon, they won't need the training you provide--"  
  
"Silence!" he roared, standing with a cloak of black fire surrounding him. "The Tradition stands as it always will. Bring him here or you'll face the Pit again."  
  
**~**  
  
(A/N): Yes, this is a short chapter *ducks flying fruit* But the next one is going to be much longer as we have the scene of Satine dying in the opening night and whatnot. I promise the next chapter will be out within the week.  
  
K-Lie: The temptation of having Christian rip Nini's neck out was too much for me as well but then my Muse told me that Nini would somehow become a deep player in the coming plot so I couldn't.**grumbles** But there's always hope, right?  
  
Trey: Hopefully the next chapters will be longer and quicker to come.  
  
Kalah: Don't worry, they both will get their dues.  
  
Viral Impact: Thanks for the complement! I've read that story too and I'm going to try and make sure my story doesn't parallel that one too much.  
  
Hindi Sad Diamonds: Thanks for saying this is one of your favorites, I love it when readers say that.makes me feel special (. I hope I can remain on your favorites with the coming chapters.  
  
Selene: Even I want to know who she is.she just popped up one night and said "Write me!" so I did. 


	4. Slumber of the Night

Disclaimer: The Godly Baz holds power over these characters, the ones you don't know are my babies. (forgot this in the first chapter)  
  
*~*~*~*~* Standing in the sidelines, behind the curtain with a smile flittering over his lips Christian felt like the first day he had come to the Moulin Rouge: unnerved and utterly excited. The demon inside had settled down, disgruntled at the fact that he had not fed the bloodlust inside him. Christian had willed it down to tolerable levels and surprisingly enough, Nini and the Duke were still living and breathing.  
  
Not that he was happy with that fact, but for Satine's sake he managed.  
  
The play was a hit. The audience did everything they were supposed to in the right times. They laughed at the confusion of the Sitire player and the Maharajah; 'awwed' at the tender romance scenes and gasped the scenes of betrayal. Christian felt.no, he knew that Satine was perfect in her role. The audience fell in love with her and he did as well all over again.  
  
~This display makes me sick~ A voice somewhere inside of him grumbled, reminding him of a pouty child. ~And I'm hungry, when do we feed?~  
  
"We don't feed.if I can help it." Christian muttered bitterly, folding his arms and leaning against the grained supports.  
  
"Feed?" Toulouse asked, coming up on his left. "Chwistian?"  
  
"Toulouse!" Christian jumped, turning to face the shorter man. "Why aren't you up in your place?"  
  
"Going over my wine one wast time." Toulouse explained, a sheepish smile on his face. "The greatest thing you'll ever leawn is just to wove and be woved in return."  
  
"You got it. And you'll be great."  
  
Toulouse nodded and waddled off to head up into the rafters. Christian watched him leave and was surprised a second time by the steely hand gripping his shoulder firmly. He turned slowly around for a second time and met the gaze of Warner. The cold hunger filled him like a gust of wind, replacing the light-hearted joy he had only moments before.  
  
To liken the twos' glare would be to place them in the realm of predators. Eyes were unwavering, unfeeling, and calculating in their stares. Sizing the other one up, the two circled each other like lions at a kill before Warner spoke, his gravelly voice harsh from unuse. "The Duke expects Satine directly after her curtain call." he leveled his gaze at Christian before speaking again. "And he wants no funny business from you."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Christian remarked softly, his voice barely over a whisper. "is that a threat?"  
  
"It is.however you take it." Warner squeezed his shoulder once and then made to slip back the way he came but Christian stopped him with a touch. He turned to look at the hand with mild contempt. "What?"  
  
"Am I allowed to say goodbye?" Christian asked coolly, removing his hand. "Surely you can't be that  
  
Warner made to comment but was stopped by the rustling of Marie's dress coming up to them.  
  
She went to Christian's side and frowned at the two. "Honestly! The next scene begins!" Marie scolded, her yes on Satine while a maternal smile of pride danced on her lips. "A natural, I told her she was!"  
  
Christian also smiled and patted her shoulder gently. "We never doubted her for an instant." he turned to receive Warner's answer but found the man already back in the dressing room hallway.  
  
"The sooner the pair of them leave, the better off the Moulin Rouge.oh I wish Harold had never invested in electricity." Marie muttered half to herself and half to Christian. Then she turned and gripped his wrist tightly, concern filling her pale eyes. "Just be careful, the Duke wants your head Christian."  
  
Christian laughed off her warning and patted her shoulder again. "I promise you Marie, I will not be dying anytime tonight."  
  
Marie hesitated and then nodded slowly. "But can you promise me you won't die emotionally as well?" the comment was sly and utterly against her character but Christian knew she meant well.  
  
His demeanor cracked for only a moment and he released a heavy sigh. "I don't know." Marie wisely didn't comment after that and turned all attention back to the scene.  
  
The Argentinean, dressed in a suit of five ivory silk tied with a red sash looked every bit the role of the betrayed lover as he walked onstage. Gripping Satine firmly by one wrist he came out and was instantly surround by guards and the Maharaja looked sternly at him. The Argentinean turned to face Zilder and tossed Satine to his feet. "This woman is yours now!" he spat, stepping closer and ignoring the spears of the guards, "I have come to pay my whore!" he tossed a handful of bills at Satine's hidden face and then leaned down. "You owe me nothing and you are nothing to me." he straightened and then went to stand before the stairs, an expression of stone etched onto his face. He placed one foot onto the first step and then turned his profile to the audience. "Thank you for curing my ridiculous obsession with love."  
  
Zilder waited for the Argentinean to make another step down and then turned to his court. "He flees the kingdom!" He turned back to the audience and then looked to Satine. "Watch him leave, proof of his 'love' for you.have you anything to say?" Satine gave no answer and Zilder bent to shake her gently. "Satine.?" he whispered and grew pale as there was no response. "Satine?!" he made to touch her again but she stirred slightly. A small dab of blood was on her bottom lip and he sighed in relief as she made to get to her knees. He turned to the Argentinean and laughed haughty. "Your beloved does not want to convince you to stay!"  
  
As the Argentinean stiffened and went to touch the last step a crash was heard from above and down came Toulouse. He landed right by Satine and then lifted his hands into the air. "The Greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!"  
  
That seemed to jar something in Satine for she clambered to her feet and stepped out and away from Zilder. "Never knew..I could feel.like this," her voice was raspy, and the tears traveling down her face seemed to dampen her voice. Continuing her song, she came to stand just behind the Argentinean and gingerly reached around to pull him to her. "Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything!" she leaned her head onto his shoulder and pressed on, unsure. "Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you.til the end of time." she fell silent, waiting for his response.  
  
Even though she had seen the ending rehearsed dozens of times, Marie couldn't help allow a watery smile to grace her face as the lovers returned to each others arms and sang their promises to the other. Giving a side- ways glance, she saw that Christian was singing the Argentineans lines as well and smiled again. She was secretly glad that Zilder's desire for the lovers to be separated hadn't fallen through.  
  
The pair of them watched, Christian singing under his breath and Marie smiling quietly as the curtain fell on the lovers kiss. The sudden tremendous applause echoed and ringed throughout the theater bringing smiles of delight onto everyone's faces.  
  
"It was a hit! They loved it!" Nini cheered, running to the Argentinean and pulling him into a kiss. Zilder chortled and gestured for the girls around him to be pulled into a group hug and Satine turned to Christian and smiled like an angel.  
  
"They liked it?" she whispered, unsure about the events. Christian nodded and stepped onto the stage, returning her smile. "They liked me?"  
  
"They loved you, you were perfect." he soothed, coming up and brushing a hand against her jaw line. The tiny speckle of blood on her lip drew his attention but didn't raise any urges. "You were great."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" the Argentinean shouted, an arm still wrapped firmly around Nini, tucking her tightly to his side. "Let us go out there and receive their applause!"  
  
Satine stepped to stand but then froze, her face went from sheer happiness to sudden racking pain. A horrified gasp escaped her lips and she went to her knees. Chrisitian was at her side and cradled her as she slumped lower and lower until her body was on the floor and her head in Christians lap. The happiness from the shows obvious success was sucked away and replaced by a cold sickening dread. Even Nini was dampened, her eyes fixated mournfully on the pair in the circles center. Gone was the sneering smile that was her trademark, instead her lips quivered and shaped into a forlorn frown.  
  
Marie held back a quiet sob and went to stand next to Zilder, exchanging a worry filled glance with him. They alone were the only people of the Moulin Rouge to know what was truly happening. The others, besides Christian stood by helplessly, kept in the dark about what was proceeding before them. But they knew, deep down that Satine would no longer be the star of Spectacular Spectacular!  
  
Satine spoke nothing, and Christian returned her silence with his own. The words they shared were non-verbal, a flicker of the eyes contained a message of everlasting devotion. To repeat what was exchanged would only hamper the expression. As Satine slipped slower and slower into the compassion arms of Death himself, the beast inside Christian awoke with a passionate hunger and snarled at the mental bars holding it. ~Feed! Change her!~ it shouted, screaming into his subconscious.  
  
"No." he whispered, but his lips started their downward descent towards her flesh.  
  
~FEED! CHANGE!~ if possible, the thing got louder, pounding against his skull and causing blackness to infringe on his vision. At Christian's refusal it got to the point of sheer madness. ~FEED! CHANGE!~  
  
Christian hesitated only as much as he needed to, allowing Satine to slump in his arms, her spirit gone. His lips touched the silky skin of her neck in a kiss goodbye. Only a single tear fell from his eyes, the only outward sign of his torment within.  
  
The anger in his mind was unbearable, it rattled his teeth, slammed his ear drums and blinded him of sight as the demon within raged over the loss of its meal.  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
*~*~*~*~* (A/N) I can't just leave it like that, unfortunately.Christian's fuming on how he's not able to save Satine OR write their story. Geez, characters! And Satine's worried this is her last scene. Nini wants more screen time and the Duke's ticked that Christian's the main character. Oh, and Warner's annoyed that there's been no killing or serious maiming on his part.  
  
Flub: Thanks for the constructive insight. All writers like great reviews, but your type are the ones that improve us. Kudos! Actually, Christian hasn't been around, his little demon buddy's been the cruel person we've seen.  
  
BeetleBon99: Killing the Duke, if it happens, will be a highlight of writing this story. And the coldness Christian sends towards Satine will be explained as this story gets underway. Also, remember, he doesn't want the Duke to harm Satine because of their relationship (  
  
Shadow Singer: In good time, in good time.  
  
Mebrireth: Hope the death scene held up. I wanted to change it because of the AU plot I my story but it still needs to be convincing. Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
